


Dumb Teen Finds A Puddle Of Blood: More at 9

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian decides to explore an abandoned hospital. It all goes wrong from there.





	Dumb Teen Finds A Puddle Of Blood: More at 9

Rhian walked through the abandoned hospital, treading carefully.

“Shit, why was this a good idea?” She mumbled. She gripped the flashlight tighter. Why was there a hospital this far in the forest? More importantly, what was this hospital for?

Rhian didn’t want to think about it.

_ Squelch.  _ Oh no. No. No. NO.

She looked down into the puddle of blood. Shining her light on it, she could tell it was fresh. Congealed. But fresh. She jolted forward, ready to get the fuck out. She tripped over herself, landing hard on the ground. She felt something staining her shirt and arms. She gets up, looking over herself.

Bright red soaked into her white shirt. She was close to tears. What had she gotten into? 

Footsteps echoed in a nearby room.

“Oh fuck this.” She muttered. She got up and booked it outside, leaving her flashlight behind. 

  
  
  


“Rhian? What happened to you?” Max turned, frowning at the site of his daughter crying and covered in blood.

“There's this hospital- I thought it would be fun to explore it- Blood-” She cut herself off multiple times.

“Woah woah, ok. Come on inside. Go get changed. Throw away your shirt. Wash your arms. We’ll figure this out.” Rhian nods. 

She walks into her room, changing into a new shirt and washing over the blood. She can’t shake the feeling that something is very wrong. She comes out of her room, calmer than before.

“Okay Rhian, come sit down.” Max had just finished making tea when she stepped out. “Tell me what happened.” Rhian nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I found this hospital, in the woods. I figured it’d be cool it see if there's any dumb graffiti.  Then it got dark but I kept going. I stepped into it then when I tried to run I tripped and there was so much-”  

“Hey, okay. We’re gonna go down to the police station and tell them what you found.” Max cooed.  Rhian nodded through her tears.

She felt like the next few days would be very, very long.

  
  
  


“You were arrested for murder?!” Micah nearly shouted. Rhian shushed him. 

“Shut up!” She hisses, looking around the cafe. “Yes. But it wasn’t me! They only found the blood I saw. No bodies or anything.” She takes a sip of her coffee, looking at her work.

“Yeah but….did you find bodies?” He asks. She groans and shakes her head.

“No! I didn’t find anything!” She scribbled something in her notebook. Damn psychology homework. “...I’m planning to go back.”

“You’re crazy.” Micah had a ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ look on his face. Rhian nodded.

“Look. I just wanna get a peek.” Rhian chewed on her sleeve. “I just...Dunno. I have a feeling about that place.”

“I’m coming.” Rhian looked up to Micah. “Look, it’ll be safer if two of us go.”

“...Deal.” She sighed.

The two finished their coffee, stepping outside. A missing poster was plastered on the Cafe window. The picture of a blond boy their age was on it. Rhian noticed it, taking it off the window.

“Do you think maybe-” Micah looked over her shoulder, reading the name.

“Lloyd Garmadon? Maybe.” The fact that he had gone missing the night she went to hospital disturbed her. “Let’s just get going.”

  
  
  
  
  


“So,do you remember where you found the blood?” Micah asked, looking around the hospital.

“Yeah it was...this way.” Rhian knew where she was going. She stepped around the hallway, finding the bloodstain left behind. It was large, almost the size of a person. “This is it.”

“Well, at least it’s dry-” The sound of something falling interrupted him. The two gave each other a look.

“We should leave.” Rhian mumbled. Micah shook his head, heading off to the room where the noise came from. Rhian followed him reluctantly.

The two stepped into an empty room. 

“What the fuck?” Rhian asked. Nothing was there. It seemed like nothing fell. She walked further in. She noticed blood splatter across the walls.

A splitting headache hit her. She groaned, setting a hand on the wall and another on her forehead.

“Rhian? You ok?” Micah walked over, looking worried. Rhian nodded, swallowing. 

“Yeah-Shit.”She winces. She looks up, seeing a boy behind Micah. She pointed behind him. Micah turned.

“Are...you two alright?” The boy asked. He looked normal. Swoopy blond hair, nice green eyes. Except for the blood on his clothes and he was floating. He was also transparent.

Micah and Rhian screamed.

The boy winced, backing up from the two. The two stopped screaming, staring at him.

“Oh my god. You- You’re Lloyd Garmadon! You went missing!” Rhian pointed. She was freaking out.

“I did. I’m dead.” Lloyd seemed painfuly aware at this fact. Micah let out a laugh.

“Alright, very funny. This has got to be a prank. Right?” Micah seemed scared. But was he?

“It’s not. I can give you proof.” Lloyd mumbled. He shot towards Micah, going through him. Micah got the wind knocked out of him.

“Okay. I believe you n-” The sound of heavy footsteps cut him off. Lloyd turned to the two redheads, panicking.

“You two need to get out of here.” He whispered. “He’s coming back. You need to leave.” Rhian just nodded and started to get out. Lloyd followed. He looked confused.

“Are you going to follow us?” Rhian asked, voice low. Lloyd nodded.

“It seems like I don’t have much of a choice.” The three hurried outside. Rhian took one look into the hospital. The last thing she saw before catching up to Micah was dark green eyes and bright green streak in dark hair.

  
  


When they got back, Nyx was the only one home. He took one look at Micah and Rhian. Then he looked at Lloyd.

“You’re the one who attached yourself to Rhian.” He tells Lloyd. “Good. I was hoping you weren’t something worse.”

“Erm, thank you?” He says. Nyx sighs. “What….How did I leave the hospital? I couldn’t before.”

“Rhian, Micah, sit down. This is gonna be a long talk.” Nyx goes into the kitchen as the two sit down. They’re nervous. Lloyd floats near Rhian. Nyx comes back in, carrying tea. “Alright...where do I start?” 


End file.
